Sonia Alleron
'''Sonia Alleron '''is Nicole's friend from Boston. Early life Sonia was born in Boston, as her friend. Her parents are Richard Alleron and Mrs. Alleron(divorced, still unnamed). Somewhere are the age of 8, she met Nicole and became friend. Later in her life, at the age of 9, she met Manni and Olivia and became friends too. She and her friend made a laborator somewhere in the flat where Sonia lives. Current Life Sonia still lives in Boston, and she's talking every day with Nicole, with web-cams. The laborator is still active, as she, Manni and Olivia are still using it. Sonia is enjoying her life and she usually makes trips to Danville, where her mother lives(according to an upcoming story) Physical Appearance Sonia is a Blonde girl, with blue eyes and white skin. She's wearing a long pink sweater, hot pink leggings, pink leg warmers, and pink shoes. Relationships Nicole Kentle Nicole is Sonia's best friend, and they didn't break their friendship because of Nicole's moving. They're talking through computer and they know everything about the other one. Nicole is like Sonia's image in mirror, as Nicole hates romance, some cuteness things and Sonia is a girly person that likes that. They are completing eachother, as Sonia learns Nicole to see the beautiful parts of life.Nicole always asks Sonia for advices, as Sonia is always on the optimistic part and she can see the good things. Manni Wlide Manni and Sonia are good friends, are they spend a lot of time together. Sonia is somewhere responding with sarcasm to Manni, as he considers himself "the boy who can get every girl except Olivia(and Nicole and Sonia)" and she believes he's just a guy who needs to come back on Earth. Except those things, they are friends and they work good together and she enjoys helping him to unfreeze Olivia's heart. Olivia Dawner Olivia and Sonia are friends, and she spends with her a lot of time, as she does with Manni. Sonia is somehow scared about Olivia, as she's dark, closed and she feels nothing, and Sonia doesn't want her to join their group in the first time. Mr. Richard Alleron and Mrs Alleron She loves her parents a lot. Even her dad won the right to keep her, she's visiting her mom and she loves her as much she did when they lived together. She kinda hates that she's still considered a child, and she doesn't like overprotecting. Phineas Flynn Not much is knowing, but she seems to think that Phineas is nice, as he's a friend of Nicole. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro She seems to like Isabella, as she's a friend of Nicole, but they met only one time. Skills *She can play the keyboard/piano. Personality Sonia is a girly person, that likes cute things, pink and love. She enjoys watching unicorns, and magic stuff like this. She can be really annoying sometimes, and being hateful when someone argues with her. She doesn't like people which tell her she's wrong, even if they're right and she can be very stubborn and naughty when someone messes with her. Trivia(Background Informations) * She likes the color pink. *She is a fully American kid. *She fears spiders. *She day-dreams. *She has phobias on many things, as hights. *She has sea-sick. *She looks more like her mom, than her dad. *She is unable to fight, as she hates violence. *She likes the type of "Society Girl", but she never became one. *She likes to look cute, but she can be easily annoyed and become an angry person in seconds. *She is easily judging people by their appearance. *According to The Way Back to Boston, she can be a sarcastical person. *Her passion is to build Protobots, but she has only projects. *She enjoys annoying Manni when he thinks he's awesome. *She can be very crazy sometimes. *In the back of her appearance, she's still a five-year old kid stucked inside. *She can be messy and leave disasters in her back, even if she's keeping her room clean. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Cupcakey's Pages